Wiring block assemblies are well-known in the art. In particular, there are a variety of conventional wiring block assemblies commonly referred to as a 110-type connectors. The 110-type connector is described in several prior patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,264; 3,798,587 and 4,118,095. One version of a typical wiring block comprises a wiring base with legs at each end. The legs provide a space behind the wiring block, once mounted, for accommodating the routing of wires and cables that terminate at the front of the wiring base. Each leg terminates at a respective foot, which is provided with two or more mounting apertures. The upper surface of the wiring base has slots which receive and secure respective wiring strips. For a complete discussion of connector blocks, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,587, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth herein.
A problem attendant with conventional 110-type connectors is that the leg subassemblies obstruct access to the cable and wires in the back of the wiring base. Solutions to the access problem have included detachable wiring strips and leg subassemblies. However, such solutions have only partially addressed the problem of access by alleviating initial wire placement difficulties without improving access to the wires for connection to, disconnection from, and servicing at the wiring block.
In order to fully install a wiring block and completely terminate all of the wires, the wires and cables must be guided through their respective pass-through positions in the wiring base so they can be terminated on the front of the wiring block. In conventional designs, this involves holding the wiring block while feeding up to seventy-two 4-pair cables into their designated pass-through slots. These methods are even more difficult when wire is being routed to several wiring blocks at the same time.
Another solution to the access problem employs hinges which allow the wiring base to swing away from the surface to which it is attached. Known wiring blocks use external hinges and external mounting frames to effect hinged movement. For a complete discussion of hinged mounting brackets for use in conjunction with wiring blocks, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,507, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth herein. Although effective, the use of external components for the hinge in such prior art constructions increases cost and, to some extent, decreases reliability by virtue of the extra parts.
What is needed in the art, and has heretofore not been known, is a wiring block arrangement which overcomes the problems of prior art designs and further provides improved wire access during installation and service.